


Velvet Roses

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles thought Derek had forgotten about Valentine's Day, but after a long day at work, Derek surprises him with a very tender moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Бархат роз (Velvet Roses)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012409) by [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik), [SSM_Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek)



> I'm a bit late for Valentine's Day, I know, but I was desperate to write this fluff and I didn't get around to it until just now. I hope you like it. :)

Stiles trudged through the front door of the loft, slamming the large iron roller door behind him as he mumbled something under his breath. He dumped his phone and keys by the door and tossed his bag over by the end of the couch. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch, kicking off his shoes as he dragged his feet towards the bed. He slumped down against the mattress with a loud moan.

“Rough day at work?” Derek asked.

Stiles moaned, the only response that he could muster up.

Derek smiled and quickly finished reading the paragraph he was on. He slid the bookmark into place and set the book down on his desk. He made his way across the loft towards their bed and clambered up onto the mattress. He gently rolled Stiles onto his back and straddled his waist, leaning over and brining his lips to Stiles’.

He dropped his hand to Stiles’ waist and pulled him close, enveloping him in his warmth and feeling the boy’s body melt into his own. He cupped the back of the boy’s head with his other hand, lacing his fingers through the mess of Stiles’ soft hair. He brushed his thumb across the boy’s pulse, gently caressing the moonlight-pale skin that covered his neck.

Derek was patient, waiting for Stiles to relax and return the kiss.

The boy let out a content hum as he weakened in the comfort and security of Derek’s arms. He let out a heavy sigh and looped his arms around Derek’s neck. He laced his fingers through the alpha’s soft raven-black hair, tilted his head and pulled Derek closer, deepening the kiss.

Derek drew back slowly, brushing his lips across Stiles’ jaw and trailing them up to his ear. He gently tugged at the boy’s earlobe with his teeth, lightly grazing the flesh and making the boy giggle and squirm.

“Stop it,” Stiles chuckled, gently pushing at Derek’s chest.

Derek’s chest rumbled with a low laugh as he gave the boy reprieve and sat back.

“Close your eyes,” Derek purred.

Stiles eyed him suspiciously.

“Trust me,” Derek whispered, bringing his lips to Stiles’ in another tender kiss.

As he drew back Stiles chased his lips slightly, but submitted and laid back against the bed with his eyes shut.

Derek reached into the bedside table and pulled something out of the drawer.

“Keep them shut,” Derek encouraged softly as he sat back.

Stiles nodded slightly.

He gasped at the softest touch of a velvet soft petal as Derek brushed it ever-so-gently across his lip.

Derek pulled in back, but only for a second before he ran it down the bridge of Stiles’ nose, making the boy’s breath hitch in his throat as the smooth petal trailed downwards, over his lips, down his chin, and across the ridges of his collarbones.

Derek teased at the patch of skin that the open buttons of Stiles’ shirt left exposed ever so alluringly.

Stiles let out a strangled whine, his hips lifting off the bed and grinding against Derek’s.

They had been together for a couple of years now, but Derek still loved moments like this: moment when it was just them; no sex and no need for words, only the faintest of touches and the warmth of each other’s presence.

Derek drew the rose back up across Stiles skin, watching at how the vibrant crimson petals dragged across Stiles’ skin as if they were reluctant to let go. He watched how the deep colour of the rose stood out against Stiles’ ivory-coloured skin.

He instinctively licked his lips, storing that image away in his mind.

He lifted the rose to Stiles’ lips and whispered, “You can open your eyes now.”

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open, the usual chestnut-brown eyes lit up golden by the bedside lamp. A bright smile lit up his face as he saw the rose that Derek held before him.

The man returned the smile, that gorgeous, genuine smile that he kept reserved for Stiles, as he whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
